


Little Warrior Looking Back

by VivArney



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Little Warrior Looking Back

Time Travel!  
Was it worth the risk?  
I came back to change  
A part of me I thought  
Too weak - too Human  
To save my father from death  
On the council floor

I wanted to force myself  
To become a "Proper Klingon Warrior"  
There were so many warnings  
I wanted to give my younger self  
I know now, that the man I became  
Was unalterably shaped by  
The child I was then.

I look down at the tiny sleeping figure  
By Kahless' knife! Was I really so small?  
And my father... I always remember him  
As being as tall as the trees -  
An enormous mountain of a man  
With a voice like booming thunder  
He seems so much smaller now.

There are so many memories  
Flowing through my mind  
I can hear my mother laughing  
Her dark eyes gleaming with delight  
My Human grandparents striving  
To control my Klingon will without  
Breaking the Human sensitivity.  
I know it was never easy for them.

My life on the Enterprise  
Was filled with great adventures  
New places to explore,  
Fascinating peoples to meet  
And all of Space to conquer. 

I only vaguely remember my own  
Foolish attempt to change what was I know now that the  
attempt  
Was worth the risk.   
If only to teach me  
What kind of man I truly am  
I can return now to my family  
And go on with my life.  
With peace in my heart.

I take one last glance at my father  
Sipping prune juice as he sits  
Reading quietly in a chair  
We will have many more years together  
There will be arguments, of course  
I know that I had to take this journey  
If only to say goodbye.


End file.
